Dragón DXD
by Vegetto 1234
Summary: Después del torneo del poder y de la muerte de Milk Goku decide ir a una nueva dimensión en busca de aventuras
1. Chapter 1

DRAGÓN DXD

PRÓLOGO

Hola mi nombre es Son Goku y soy un saiyajin criado en la lugar donde me encuentro

es el planeta de Bills el Dios de la destrucción del universo 7 y estoy entrenando con mi amigo y

rival Vegeta bajo la supervisión del señor Wiss, el Ángel guardián y maestro de Bills-sama.

Llevo casi 2 años viviendo y entrenando en este lugar desde la muerte de mi esposa Milk

debido a una enfermedad y todo este tiempo he estado pensando en las últimas palabras de mi

esposa, DEBERÍAS TENER UNA NUEVA AVENTURA MI QUERIDO GOKU

Supuestamente Milk hablo de esto con mis hijos Gohan y Goten y al parecer ellos estuvieron de

a eso hoy he tomado la decisión de hacer lo que me dijo y le preguntaré a

wiss-san.

Goku: Wiss-san hay la posibilidad de que me envíe a algún lugar donde pueda tener nuevas

aventuras

Wiss:jojojo veo que goku-san por fin pensó en lo que le dijo milk-san

Goku:jeje así es lo he pensado y creo que es tiempo de hacerlo.

Wiss:pues si goku-san he investigado posibles mundos en diferentes dimensiones y creo que

encontré uno en el que podría tener muchas aventuras

Goku:ya veo entonces podría enviarme ahí en un par de días ya que quisiera despedirme de

mis hijos y amigos

Wiss:claro no hay problema si quiere vayamos a la tierra de una vez para que tenga tiempo de

prepararse y despedirse de sus amigos

Goku: gracias Wiss-san

Y así nos dirigimos a la tierra

Ya en la tierra le dije a bulma que si podía reunir a todos porque tenía algo importante que

cuando todos se reunieron les dije a mis hijos y amigos sobre la decisión que tome y

aunque se pusieron un poco tristes me desearon lo mejor.

Esa noche hubo una gran fiesta de despedida para mí.

Dos días después Todos mis amigos estaban presentes para el momento de mi partida

Goku: bueno chicos es hora de que me marché

Gohan: padre cuídate mucho y no te preocupes por nosotros

Goten: así es papá nosotros estaremos bien

Goku: hijos los quiero muchooo

Le di un fuerte abrazo a mis hijos intentando no llorar

Bulma: Goku fuiste mi mejor y más grande amigo y te deseo lo mejor cuídate

Goku: tu también Bulma y agradezco el hecho de que nos encontraramos en la montaña paos y tuviéramos grandes aventuras.

Vegeta: Kakaroto

Goku: si Vegeta

Vegeta: cuídate

Me lo dijo con una sonrisa y su puño extendido. Choque mi puño con el suyo y le dije

Goku: claro Vegeta

Y así me despedí de todos

Krilin , Yamcha, Ten Shin han,Chaoz,Piccolo,Oolong,Puar, el maestro Roshi,Dende,y el señor Bills

Wiss: muy bien goku-san ya es hora, lleva todo?

Goku: así es en esta pequeña mochila llevo la bolsita de semillas ilimitadas que le pedí a Shen

long,una caja con la cápsula con la máquina de gravedad, una con una casa,otra con trajes

para mi entrenamiento y otra con varios refrigeradores llenos de comida jajajajajaja

Wiss: ya veo pues bien abriré el portal dimensional será mejor que todos los demás se alejen un

poco porque podrían ser arrastrados hacia el portal.

Goku: bueno amigos este es el adiós cuidense. Gohan,Goten

Si, contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Goku:quiero que conserven este báculo sagrado que me dio mi abuelito así como mi nube

voladora

Ambos: claro padre jamás te olvidaremos

Goku: ni yo a ustedes hijos míos. Adiós a todos

Wiss: muy bien goku-san ponga atención,una vez atraviese el portal no hay vuelta atrás, está claro.

Goku: si entiendo

Wiss: bien entonces entre en el portal

Wiss me dio una palmada y Después de eso entre en el portal que me llevará a un nuevo

mundo y nuevas aventuras

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que entre en el portal pero cuando reaccioné caía del cielo hacia unas montañas y con trabajos me detuve. Cuando observé con detenimiento el lugar supe que había llegado exitosamente a mi destino ya que la diferencia más notable era el cielo color púrpura

_FIN DEL PRÓLOGO_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO " NUEVO MUNDO Y EL ENCUENTRO CON LA CHICA DE CABELLO PLATEADO_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1

" NUEVO MUNDO Y EL ENCUENTRO CON LA CHICA DE CABELLO PLATEADO

UNIVERSO DXD

UNOS 1000 AÑOS ANTES DE LOS EVENTOS DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL

A los pocos minutos de haber llegado a este mundo empecé a escuchar la voz de wiss-san

Goku: wiss-san es usted

Wiss: así es goku-san permítame explicarle su situación

Goku: situación?

Wiss: si, al parecer su cuerpo ha rejuvenecido a una edad aproximada de unos 14 años y además yo me tomé la libertad de sellar el poder de sus transformaciones a partir del super saiyajin

Goku: porque?

Wiss: como porque? Si usted llegará con todo su poder no tendría ningún sentido el que fuera allí más sin embargo no cree que sería más divertido y emocionante despertar sus poderes a base de su entrenamiento y aventuras

Goku: creo que tiene razón wiss-san

Wiss: muy bien goku-san ya habiendo dicho eso este será el adiós cuidese

Goku: adiós

Después de despedirme de wiss-san decidí ponerme en movimiento y empecé a detectar unos ki negativos a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí por lo que me dirigí hacia ese lugar volando , cuando me acerque a ese lugar me di cuenta de que era una ciudad más pequeña que la capital del oeste en mi viejo mundo por lo que decidí bajar al suelo para no llamar la atención.

Una vez que entre en la ciudad me di cuenta de que todas las personas de la ciudad tenían ki negativo pero a pesar de eso la mayoría no me daba la sensación de que fueran malvados ,aún así no debería confiarme por lo que decidí seguir pasando desapercibido.

Después de un par de horas cuando empezó a anochecer decidí regresar a la montaña donde apareci para sacar la cápsula con la casa y así poder pasar la noche, entre a la casa cené un poco y más tarde tomé un baño para luego irme a dormir

Al otro día decidí entrenar un poco para ver cuál es la condición real de mi cuerpo y me di cuenta que, tal como dijo wiss-san solo cuento con el poder de mi estado base, después de mi entrenamiento decidí desayunar para luego dirigirme a la ciudad otra vez e investigar un poco más.

Mientras recorría la ciudad empecé a notar que varias presencias trataban de rodearme,eran unas 15 personas con un nivel de pelea relativamente bajo

Demonio 1: quien eres tu y que haces en este territorio?

Goku: mi nombre es Son Goku y solo me encuentro paseando por la ciudad

Lo dije con una sonrisa y tratando de no parecer hostil

Demonio 1: no te quieras pasar de listo. Aunque trates de bajar tu poder mágico y tú aura podemos notar que eres un ángel

Goku: poder mágico? Ángel? Se están equivocando yo no

Demonio 1: ataquen

Todos los sujetos se lanzaron contra mí y no tuve más elección que pelear, libere el 20 % de mi poder en estado base

NOTA: En esta historia el poder base de Goku será casi el doble del antiguo rey demonio lucifer ya que su cuerpo es el de un adolescente y además de que si le diera la proporción real de su poder aun en estado base sería capaz de pelear con las personas más fuertes de este mundo y eso podría ser un poco aburrido

Después de liberar mi poder trate de no causar tanto alboroto por lo que decidí noquearlos, a varios les di golpes en el estómago y a otros en la nuca,la verdad se podría decir que hasta fue aburrido y cuando estuve a punto de noquear a todos escuché la voz de una mujer

Grayfia: que crees que haces aquí ángel?

5 minutos antes en otro lugar de la ciudad

Yo Grayfia Lucifuge me encuentro en una ciudad del territorio lucifer atendiendo unos asuntos de la casa Lucifuge cuando note que varios guardias de la zona de dirigían a cierto punto de la ciudad así que decidí preguntarle a un guardia

Grayfia: que está pasando?

Guardia: al parecer un ángel se adentro en el territorio

Grayfia: que eso es

De repente sentí una gran fuerza proviniendo del lugar al que se dirigía el guardia. Este poder se encontraba en el rango de un ángel de clase media no era algo que estos soldados pudieran manejar normalmente por lo que decidí actuar

Grayfia: yo me encargaré de ese sujeto ustedes evacuen a los civiles

Guardia: usted?

Grayfia: mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifuge futura líder de la casa de Lucifuge así que haz lo que te digo

Demonio: entendido

Después de eso me dirigí al lugar

Grayfia: que crees que haces aquí ángel?

Goku: que no soy un ángel

Grayfia: te enfrentarás A Mi de ahora en adelante y una vez que te venza te sacaré el motivo por el cual te infiltraste en este territorio

Goku: bien pero si yo te venzo tu contestaras todas mis preguntas

Grayfia: claro si puedes vencerme

Pensamiento de Goku

Esta mujer tiene un nivel completamente diferentes al de los soldados

Goku: oye no te parece mejor salir de la ciudad ya que si peleamos aquí cansaremos un gran daño a la ciudad

Grayfia: está bien como gustes

Después de eso salimos de la ciudad para tener nuestro enfrentamiento, no puedo negarlo estoy empezando a emocionarme mucho

Grayfia: oye cómo es que puedes volar sin tus alas de ángel

Goku: ya te lo dije no soy un ángel y puedo volar mediante el uso del ki así como también puedo detectar las presencias de las personas

Pensamiento de Grayfia

Tal vez este tipo en realidad no sea un ángel pero debo de derrotarlo para saber quién y qué es?

Goku: muy bien comencemos

Decidí sacar la mitad de mi poder ya que si la tomaba a la ligera y me descuidaba ella podría ponerme en serios aprietos

Me lancé hacia ella tratando de recortar distancia y le lance una bola de energía pero ella la bloqueo con un ataque pero yo aproveche la explosión del ataque para acercarse a ella y soltar un puñetazo al cuerpo pero ella alcanzó a esquivarlo

Pensamiento de Grayfia

No puedo creer el poder que tiene este tipo su poder es equiparable al mío y eso que soy considerada como un demonio anormal ya que mi poder rebasa al de los demonios de clase alta y no solo eso sino que tiene gran velocidad por poco y no esquivó su ataque

Tendré que distraerlo y enderezarlo dentro de una barrera y luego atacar con todo mi poder, pero como?

Pensamiento de Goku

Logró esquivar mi golpe tiene buenos reflejos pero puedo notar que no está cómoda con enfrentamientos a corto alcance

Goku: segura que quieres seguir con esto?

Grayfia: silencio. No porque tu poder sea casi igual al mío te creas mucho yo solo me distraje un poco por eso te me pudiste acercar

Goku: esto es solo la mitad de mi poder. Porque no mejor nos olvidamos de esto y contestas mis preguntas?

Grayfia: te contestaré solo si me derrotas

Goku: muy bien que así sea pero mejor porque no lanzamos cada quien su ataque más fuerte y haber quien gana te parece?

Grayfia: muy bien te ganaré

Yo empecé a cargar mi kamehameha mientras que ella acumulaba un tipo de energía con las manos extendidas hacia el frente

Cuando lanzamos los ataques el de ella ganaba terreno poco a poco así que incremente mi fuerza un poco más para regresar su ataque impactando de lleno resultando muy lastimada pero resistiendo de pie lo cual me impresionó

Goku: creo que yo gane

Ella cayó de rodillas aceptando su derrota

Grayfia: E perdido has lo que quieras?

Goku: yo solo quiero que respondas algunas preguntas eso es todo,ten comete esta semilla y te sentirás mejor

Grayfia:que?

Le di una semilla para que se recupere y yo también me comí una para recuperar energías , al verme recuperando mis energías ella también comió la semilla recuperándose por completo

Fin del capítulo

Próximo capítulo "ALIADO Y GUERRA CIVIL EN EL INFRAMUNDO


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2

ALIADO Y GUERRA CIVIL EN EL INFRAMUNDO

Goku: como yo gane respondieras a mis preguntas de acuerdo?

Grayfia: si

Goku: cuál es tu nombre? Yo me llamo Son Goku pero puedes llamarme Gokú

Se lo dije con una sonrisa

Grayfia: mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifuge

Goku: un gusto Grayfia-san, me podrías decir que eres tú ya que no creo que seas un humano ya que puedo sentir en ti una energía negativa y me extraña el hecho de no persivir maldad en ti

Grayfia: soy un demonio

Goku: demonio?

Grayfia: acaso no sabias de la existencia de demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos?

Goku: no, podría decirse que soy nuevo por aquí. Podrías contarme todo lo que sabes porfavor?

Ella asintió y me contó la historia de las tres facciones de angeles, ángeles caídos y demonios así como la guerra que tuvieron en la que la existencia de estas se vio amenazada por lo que tuvieron que poner fin a la guerra

Por mi parte decidí contarle a ella mi historia bajo la promesa de que no se la contará a nadie más

Pensamiento de Grayfia

Si lo que Goku me contó es cierto tal vez el pueda ayudarme.

Grayfia: goku podrías ayudarme?

Goku: ayudarte?

Grayfia: si verás actual mente en el Inframundo se están creando 2 facciones, la facción de los descendientes de los antiguos reyes demonio que desea continuar con la guerra y la facción conservadora que ya no desea la guerra. Yo pertenezco a la facción de los descendientes de los reyes demonio

Goku: alto ahí. Me pides que apoyé a que haya otra guerra

Grayfia: no yo quiero que ayudes a la facción conservadora porque si no podrían ser destruidos y eso tarde o temprano nos llevará a la extinción

Goku: y tú pretendes quedarte dónde estás?

Grayfia: no yo ya he convencido a mi padre el líder actual de la casa Lucifuge que debemos estar del lado de la facción conservadora

Goku: está bien te ayudaré

Punto de vista de Grayfia

Ya han pasado 4 años desde que conocí a Goku, y desde ese momento en el Inframundo se a librado una batalla en las dos facciones que residirá el destino de los demonios.

Nuestro bando cuenta con la participación más notable del guerrero Goku, Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri y Falbium Glaysa-Labolas. Estos últimos cuatro considerados super demonios al igual que yo

Goku: parece que por fin está guerra podría terminar en unos cuantos días

Sirzechs: eso parece goku-san

Ajuka: pensar que han sido 4 años de intensas batallas

Serafall: todo esto es por el bien del Inframundo

Falbium: tienes razón Serafall esto marcará un nuevo futuro para los demonio

Grayfia: no hay que relajarnos recuerden que aún quedan los descendientes directos de los antiguos reyes demonio y todos se han reunido en la ciudad de Lucifad del territorio del rey demonio lucifer

Goku: tiene razón Grayfia no debemos confiarnos, en el pasado varias veces las cosas se han complicado porque nos confiamos en momentos clave

Sirzechs: tienen razón, por hoy será mejor descansar no sabemos lo que ellos tienen planeado hacer todavía

Grayfia: Goku podemos hablar un momento?

Goku: claro

Demás: nosotros nos retiramos a descansar

Goku: que sucede Grayfia

Lado de Grayfia

Ahora es cuando debo de decirle,

Grayfia: Goku en estos últimos cuatro años hemos combatido juntos en mi ha nacido un gran sentimiento de amor hacia tí y ya no puedo ocultarlo

Sé que me dijiste que amabas a tu esposa Milk pero la verdad no pude evitar enamorarme de ti lo siento

Goku: es eso cierto Grayfia

Grayfia: si

Cambio de escena a Sirzechs y los demás

Sirzechs: creen que por fin se lo diga?

Ajuka: tal vez

Falbium: yo pienso que se tardó mucho no creen

Serafall: si pero yo no pensé que Goku fuera tan despistado para no darse cuenta

Y si mejor observamos haber que sucede

Sirzechs: muy bien ocultamos nuestras precencias

Regresando con Goku y Grayfia

Goku: Grayfia siertamente te dije que quise mucho a mi esposa y siempre lo haré pero también ha nacido en mi ese sentimiento de amor hacia tí

Grayfia: enserio

Lado de Goku

Me hacer que a Grayfia y la tome por la cintura y le dije que si la quería igual que ella a mí y le di un beso

Ahora que lo pienso esta es la primera vez que beso a alguien

En eso salieron los demás chicos sacándome de mis pensamientos

Todos: felicidades chicos

Grayfia: estaban escuchando chicos

Sirzechs: jajaja lo sentimos, pero de verdad nos alegramos de que por fin hayan podido expresar sus sentimientos

Serafall: bueno chicos porque no mejor nos vamos a descansar ya que todavía nos espera una gran pelea

Supongo que esta vez dormirás acompañada no Grayfia-chan ( dijo Serafall con una sonrisa)

Grayfia: ca ca cállate Serafall ( dijo Grayfia con un gran sonrojo)

Historia contada por Sirzechs

Dos días después de que Goku y Grayfia se confesaran su amor se llevó acabó la batalla final contra la facción de los antiguos reyes demonio en la cual tras grandes esfuerzos logramos acorralar a Risevim Livan Lucifer hijo directo del rey demonio lucifer.

Lamentablemente cuando vio que no podría ganar con sus últimas fuerzas activo una magia de sellado temporal que nos atraparía a todos pero Gokú y Grayfia al percatarse nos arrojaron fuera del rango de alcance

Goku: contamos con ustedes chicos jajaja adiós(nos lo dijo con una sonrisa en su cara característico de el)

Grayfia: hasta luego ( lo dijo acercándose a Goku)

Y por fin hoy después de casi mil años logramos romper la barrera de Rizevim

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO " ASISTIENDO A LA ACADÉMICA"


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3

ASISTIENDO A LA ACADEMIA

Nota: desde este punto empieza la historia de DXD como se conoce

Territorio lucifer

Sirzechs

Ya han pasado casi mil años desde que Goku y Grayfia fueron sellados y hoy por fin Ajuka pudo romper la técnica de sellado

Tras romper el sello vimos que Goku y Grayfia estaban inconscientes en el suelo por lo que decidimos trasladarlos al hospital para que fueran valorados por los mejores médicos del Inframundo

Sirzechs: Ajuka crees que estén bien?

Ajuka: no lo sé pero hay que pensar positivamente

A los 2 días ellos por fin despertaron

Sirzechs: como se sienten?

Bien ( contestaron ambos )

Goku : la verdad es que yo me estoy muriendo de hambre jajajaja ( lo dijo con una sonrisa y sus manos sujetando su estómago)

Grayfia: yo también tengo hambre

Arregle todo para que pudieran salir del hospital y nos dirigimos hacia el territorio Gremory, estuvieron 2 días en la casa de mis padres, luego fueron a visitar al padre de Grayfia y su hermano menor que ahora es el actual líder del clan Lucifuge

Una semana después de que conocieran el Inframundo actual los mandé llamar porque tenía un asunto importante que hablar con Gokú

Sirzechs: como se encuentran?

Goku: pues la verdad bien aunque un poco sorprendido por como cambió el Inframundo en estos mil años que pasamos sellados

Sirzechs: ya veo, bueno la razón por la quemte mandé llamar a ti y a Grayfia es porque el consejo quiere nombrarte demonio de clase alta

Quueeeeee!? ( gritaron ambos)

Sirzechs: así es Goku como lo acabas de escuchar el consejo quiere que reencarnes como demonio y crees tú propio clan ya que eres considerado un héroe por tu contribución en la guerra

Grayfia: quieren que Goku se convierta en un demonio?

( en eso se abre la puerta y entran Ajuka, Serafall y Falbium)

Serafall: así es Grayfia todos los altos mandos incluyendonos a nosotros los 4 nuevos reyes demonio queremos que Goku se vuelva un demonio pa-

Goku: lo siento pero quiero seguir siendo lo que soy un saiyajin ( dijo Goku sorprendiendo a todos que ya conocían su historia)

Un silencio se esparció por toda la sala hasta que un solo hombre empezó a reír

Ajuka: jajajajaja ya me lo imaginaba por eso cree ésto especialmente para ti

Dijo Ajuka sacando una pequeña caja

Goku: que es eso?

Ajuka: son tus " piezas malignas" basadas en el ajedrez las cuales son necesarias para que tengas tú propia nobleza aunque las tuyas serán diferentes de las normales por ejemplo la pieza del rey, normalmente no se incluye dentro de las piezas pero está será la que te pertenecerá a ti permitiéndote vivir tanto como un demonio sin dejar de ser un saiyajin que dices?

Goku: qué opinas grayfia

Grayfia: asepta Goku así podremos estar juntos

Sirzechs: además si aseptas podrás participar en los rating game junto a la nobleza que tu elijas

Goku: Rating game?

Sirzechs: son competencias donde puedes enfrentarte a tipos poderosos ya sea en fuerza o estrategia, te aseguro que será divertido

Goku: está bien asepto ya que quiero permanecer con Grayfia y debo de admitir que me da curiosidad lo de los Rating game

Sirzechs: muy bien esta desidido

Y así se creó el clan Son

Lado de Goku

Lo primero que hice fue hacer a Grayfia mi reina. Después de haber terminado la reunión Sirzechs nos pidió a mí y a Grayfia que viajaramos al mundo humano específicamente a la ciudad de kuou en Japón ya que ese lugar estaba bajo la protección del clan Gremory pero recientemente empezaron a haber reportes de varios ángeles caídos y quiere que actuemos como apoyo de la nobleza de su hermana Rías Gremory

Una semana después nos reunimos con Sirzechs para ir a la academia kuou en el mundo humano que es donde se encuentra la hermana de Sirzechs

Club de lo oculto

Se encuentra una joven muy hermosa de cabello carmesí sentada tras un escritorio revisando unos documentos, su nombre es Rías Gremory

Nota: no creo que sea necesario describir a los miembros del club

Rías: Akeno

Akeno: si presidenta

Rías: dile a Kiba que vaya por Issei Hyodou es hora de que le expliqué sobre nosotros los demonios y las 3 facciones

Akeno: como ordené presidenta

Justo después de haberle explicado a Issei sobre los demonios y las 3 facciones un círculo mágico apareció en medio de la sala del club

Rías: hermano, quiero decir rey demonio lucifer que se le ofrece

Sirzechs: descuida Rías no vengo como rey demonio, la razón de mi visita es que te quiero presentar a dos personas que se inscribirán en la academia y te apoyaran en la protección de la ciudad

Queeee ( grito Goku)

Sirzechs: que sucede Goku

Goku: yo no quiero estudiar soy malo en eso además es aburrido

Grayfia: tienes que estudiar Goku o sino te reduciré la comida a ⅓ parte ( dijo Grayfia con una sonrisa maliciosa)

Nota: la personalidad de Goku será como siempre

Goku: no Grayfia haré lo que quieras pero no me reduzcas la comida ( dijo Goku entrando en pánico

Sirzechs: bueno los dejo para que se presenten y por cierto esta es la dirección de su casa Grayfia y está es la mochila con las cosas que traías Goku ( dijo Sirzechs dandole las llaves y un papel con la dirección a Grayfia y a Goku dandole su pequeña mochila) nos vemos cuídense

Dijo el rey demonio desapareciendo en un círculo mágico

Rías: bueno me presento, yo soy Rías Gremory y ellos son Akeno himejima mi reina, Kiba Yuuto mi caballero, Koneko Toujo mi torre y por último Issei Hyodou mi único peón

Goku: gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Son Goku pero pueden llamarme Gokú y ella es Grayfia Lucifuge mi reina ( dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa sonrojando a las chicas del club)

Rías: so-so-Son Goku y Grayfia Lucifuge ( dijo Rías gritando) son ustedes los héroes que pelearon junto a mi hermano en la guerra civil del Inframundo

Grayfia: sabes de nosotros?

Rías: mi hermano hablo mucho de ustedes, no puedo creer que estoy parada frente a los 2 héroes del Inframundo es un honor para mí , siempre fue mi sueño poder conocerlos( dijo Rías inclinando la cabeza)

Goku: Rías no es necesario que inclines la cabeza ( dijo Goku poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Rías a lo cual ella alzó la cabeza para ver la gran sonrisa de Goku lo que ocasionó que Rías se sonrojara al punto de que su cara era casi del mismo color de su cabello carmesí)

Goku: te encuentras bien Rías?

Rías: si no se preocupe no me pasa nada( dijo Rías un poco sonrojada todavía)

Grayfia: bueno si nos permite Rías-sama nosotros nos retiramos por hoy y aún tenemos que buscar nuestra casa

Rías: si quieren yo puedo ayudarlos a encontrar su casa

Goku: gracias Rías

Rias: no hay de que. Chicos eso es todo por hoy pueden retirarse a sus casas

Nobleza de Rías: si presidenta

Lado de Goku

Y así nos fuimos a buscar nuestra casa que resultó ser una gran mansión de 6 pisos en total

3 pisos subterráneos y 3 pisos superiores

Pisos superiores

1 recepción, comedor, cocina y sala de estar. 2 diez recamaras y tres baños. 3 igual que en el segundo piso

Pisos subterráneos

1 Sala de juego, cine, y una gran habitación para reuniones. 2 una gran alberca. 3 todo el piso está dedicado para el entrenamiento

Rías: bueno yo me despido ya que mi casa queda en dirección contraria

Goku: porque no te quedas a cenar y si quieres puedes dormir aquí ya que hay muchas habitaciones

Rías: en serio

Goku: claro ya verás que mi Grayfia cocina delicioso

NOTA: aquí Grayfia hizo que Goku se comportará a la hora de comer

Ya en la noche goku se encontraba durmiendo calmadamente hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose para mirar a una Grayfia sonrojada en bata transparente

Grayfia: puedo dormir contigo

Goku: claro ( dijo con un pequeño sonrojo al ver por primera vez el voluptuoso cuerpo de Grayfia casi desnuda)

Una vez ya acostada le preguntó

Grayfia:Goku me amas?

Goku: más que a mi vida y haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz

Esto hizo que grayfia soltará lágrimas de alegría y besara a Goku diciendole

Grayfia: yo también te amo y quiero que me hagas tu mujer en este momento.

NOTA:COMIENZA SECCIÓN DE ADULTOS SI NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE COSAS COMENTEN PARA ASI OMITIRLAS EN PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS

Goku al escuchar eso comenzó a besar a Grayfia lo más apasionado que pudo hasta que se separaron por falta de aire dejando un hilo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas, quitándole la bata a grayfia y comenzando a lamer sus pechos y con su mano derecha comenzó a estimular la vagina provocando gran placer en grayfia haciéndola venirse

Después de haberse venido, grayfia le quitó los boxers a goku comenzando a estimular su miembro con las manos y luego con la boca provocando un gran placer en goku que hizo que se viniera en la boca de Grayfia tragándose está la gran corrida de Goku

Grayfia: ya no puedo esperar más goku mete ese gran miembro tuyo en mi vagina

Dijo grayfia acostándose y abriendo las piernas

Grayfia: se gentil es mi primera vez

Descuida dijo goku empezando a meter su miembro lentamente en la vagina de grayfia provocando que soltara un pequeño grito de dolor

Goku: estás bien, quieres que me detenga

Grayfia: no descuida ya estoy bien puedes empezar a moverte

Recibiendo la aprobación de grayfia, goku empezó a meter y sacar su miembro de la húmeda vagina de grayfia provocando grandes gemidos de placer pidiéndole que no se detuviera, luego de unos minutos grayfia se puso en cuatro empezando a ser embestida desde atrás , goku al dejarse llevar por el deseo sujeto el cabello de grayfia y le daba nalgadas lo que provocó que la vagina de grayfia apretara con más fuerza el miembro de Goku y gritará que la penetrara más fuerte,

Más fuerte goku, dame más fuerte ya casi me vengo decía grayfia entre gemidos a lo cual goku aumentó el ritmo y empezó a estimular los erectos pezones de grayfia diciendo, yo también estoy por venirme, después de unos minutos gritó Goku- me vengo- a lo que grayfia grito- yo también vente dentro de mí, terminando los 2 al mismo tiempo cayendo exhaustos en la cama diciendo que se amaban durmiendo se abrazados

Al día siguiente se levantaron todos temprano ya que era el primer día de escuela para goku y grayfia, desayunaron y después se dirigieron caminando hacia la academia siendo en centro de atención ya que Goku y Grayfia iván de la mano causando envidia y odio por parte de los hombres hacia goku y suspiros por parte de las mujeres porque se les hacía muy guapo y en el caso de grayfia envidia en las mujeres y suspiros en los hombres por la belleza de la mujer de pelo plateado además por el hecho de ir acompañados por la mujer más hermosa del colegio, Rias Gremory

Una vez dentro de la academia Rías les entregó unos papeles y los llevó a la oficina del director para que se pudieran inscribir y se les asignará su salón

Rías: bueno yo los dejo debo de ir a mi salón ya que las clases están por comenzar

Goku: adiós Rías nos vemos luego ( dijo con una sonrisa lo que sonrojo a Rías)

Grayfia: gracias señorita Rías por acompañarnos hasta la oficina del director ( dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza)

Después de hablar con el director este los guío hacia un salón

Director: toquen la puerta y cuando salga el profesor le entregan este papel

Ambos: gracias director

Después de tocar la puerta y entregarle el papel al profesor este les dijo que esperarán un minuto y que entrarán cuando los llamará

Profesor: jóvenes el día de hoy le daremos la bienvenida a 2 nuevos alumnos, entren y preséntense a los demás

Goku: hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Son Goku pero pueden llamarme Gokú

( todas las chicas gritaron es un chico muy guapo) lo que causó en goku una sonrisa y que se pusiera las manos en la nuca característico de él

Grayfia: hola mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifuge y es un gusto el conocerlos a todos

( todos los hombres suspiraron por la belleza de grayfia diciendo que era muy hermosa)

Profesor: tienen alguna pregunta para ellos

Levantando la mano una chica preguntándole a goku si tenía novia

Grayfia: yo soy su novia así que les agradecería que no intenten nada con él ( lo dijo con una cara seria)

Queeeee? gritaron todos por la sorpresa de que fueran pareja

FIN DE CAPÍTULO

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

CONOCIENDO A UNA MONJA Y NUEVOS MIEMBROS DE NOBLEZA


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4

CONOCIENDO A UNA MONJA Y NUEVOS MIEMBROS DE NOBLEZA

Salón 2°grupo B

Queeee? gritaron todos los alumnos

Goku: así es Grayfia y yo somos novios

Profesor: jóvenes mejor guarden silencio y continuemos con la clase y ustedes 2 chicos pueden tomar los asientos que están detrás del alumno Issei Hyodou (dijo señalando lo)

Claro contestaron ambos

Goku: hola nos volvemos a ver

Issei: así es nos tocó en el mismo salón

Grayfia: hola buenos días

Issei: hola buenos días señorita

Después de eso la clase continuó con un goku esforzándose por entender lo que el profesor estaba enseñando a la clase aunque no obtuvo grandes resultados, mejor decidió meditar un poco fingiendo poner atención a la clase hasta la hora del almuerzo

Grayfia: goku es hora del almuerzo salgamos

Goku:

Grayfia: Goku me estás escuchando ( dijo grayfia tocándole el hombro)

Goku: eh? Si Grayfia que necesitás

Grayfia: es hora del almuerzo, porque estabas tan distraído

Goku: lo siento, es que como no le entendí nada a la clase mejor decidí meditar un poco pero ya que es hora del almuerzo vayamos al club de Rías a almorzar

Grayfia: entendido

Goku: no vienes Issei

Issei: claro

Después de eso nos dirigimos al club de lo oculto a almorzar con toda la nobleza de Rías

Rías: que harán después de clases Goku-sama y Grayfia-sama, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí para hacer nuestro trabajo de demonios en la noche

Goku: nosotros entrenaremos un poco ya que como estuvimos sellados por un tiempo nuestra fuerza así como la agilidad y velocidad se vieron afectadas

Rías: ya veo

Goku: pero no te preocupes en la noche regresaremos para acompañarlos y así aprender de su trabajo como demonios

Rías: bueno aquí los esperamos

Después en el resto de las clases Goku hizo lo mismo hasta la hora de la salida

Goku: bueno Grayfia vámonos a la casa ( dijo Goku saliendo con Grayfia de la mano y dirigiéndose a su casa)

Grayfia: y que clase de entrenamiento tendremos

Goku: para empezar te enseñaré a usar el ki y después entrenaremos con unos trajes que traje de mi mundo los cuales el más ligero pesa 100 kilos así que comencemos

Grayfia: está bien vayamos a la sala de entrenamiento que su ubica en el último piso inferior

Goku: adelantate yo iré por unas cosas a nuestra habitación

Cambio de escena al club de lo oculto

Akeno: que pasa Rías te noto cansada acaso no dormiste

Rías: si te contara lo que sucedió ayer en la casa de Goku-sama no me lo creerías

Akeno: que pasó cuéntame

Rías: prometes no mencionar esto que te contaré a nadie

Akeno: te lo prometo Rías lo que me cuentes no saldrá de mis labios

Rías: está bien verás, ayer cuando los lleve a su casa me invitaron a cenar y que me quedara a dormir ahí y yo acepte hasta ahí no hay problema pero después de haberme ido a dormir me despertaron los gritos de grayfia y Goku

Akeno: acaso se pelearon o no me digas que

Rías: así es Akeno sus gemidos de placer se escucharon por toda la casa y es por el que casi no dormí

Akeno: ara ara no pensé que tuvieran ese lado pervertido para hacerlo y dejar que tú los escucharás ( dijo Akeno riéndose)

Rias: para serte sincera pienso que se les olvidó que estaba ahí por eso no pusieron una barrera a prueba de sonido,ufff no sabes lo que me costó verlos a la cara y disimular que no los escuché en la noche

Cambio de escena con Goku

Grayfia: que traes ahí Goku

Goku: son unas cápsulas que necesitaremos

Grayfia: como la que tenía una casa dentro

Goku: así es pero en esta se encuentra una nave espacial con una cámara capaz de aumentar la gravedad de la tierra hasta 1000 veces y en la otra se encuentran los trajes especiales quemte mencioné

Después de 2 horas Grayfia ya había dominado el control del ki dejando muy sorprendido a goku por su rápido dominio sobre el ki

Goku: Grayfia me tienes muy sorprendido no espere que lo dominaras tan rápido

Grayfia: gracias, aunque debo decir que estoy muy agotada no creo poder continuar

Goku: jajajaja es muy normal ya que no estás acostumbrada y al ritmo que llevas en un par de días más podrás hacerlo normalmente, por mientras come esta semilla del ermitaño para que recuperes tus fuerzas

Grayfia: gracias

Goku: bueno ahora el entrenamiento que haremos será dar vueltas a la habitación con el traje de 100 kilos puesto, aunque lamento que tengas que ponerte un traje de hombre

Grayfia: no te preocupes con magia puedo cambiar la apariencia del traje para que se adapte al cuerpo de una mujer

Y así entrenaron durante 2 horas en las que poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando al peso pudiendo llegar a darle vueltas a la habitación caminando

Goku: ufff que buen entrenamiento después de tantos años

Grayfia: yo estoy rendida ya no aguanto más, terminemos por hoy

Goku: jajajaja tienes razón hay que descansar un rato para luego ir con Rías y los demás

Club de lo oculto

Rías se encontraba hablando con Akeno sobre un demonio renegado cuando de la nada aparecieron Goku y Grayfia lo que causó se dieran un brinco del susto

Goku: pasa algo porque gritan

Rías: como porque apareciste de la nada como no quiere que nos asustemos y además cómo llegó aquí sin el uso de un círculo mágico

Goku les explico sobre la teletransportación y su dominio del ki

Goku: sucede algo las veo serías

Rías: nos llegó información de un demonio renegado y tenemos que ir a acabar con él, ya le he informado al resto de mis siervos y en este momento nos dirigimos hacia allá, quieren venir con nosotros?

Goku: claro porque no, adelantense y nosotros iremos enseguida

Rías y su grupo al igual que Goku llegaron a una fábrica abandonada

Rías: aquí es

Goku: ciertamente hay una presencia que desprende pura maldad aunque no es muy fuerte

Rías: me gustaría que observará como es la forma de pelear de los demonios utilizando el sistema de pieza malignas

Goku: entiendo

Rías: muy bien entremos

Una vez dentro de escuchó a una mujer decir - huelo algo horrible pero al mismo tiempo, huelo algo delicioso, será dulce o será amargo? - en la oscuridad se podía ver el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda

Issei: es un demonio renegado, a mí me parece una exhibicionista

La aparente mujer salió completamente demostrando ser un monstruo y se dió inicio a la batalla del clan de Rías, siendo Kiba el primero en recibir la orden de atacar y procediendo a cortarle los brazos a la criatura, después Koneko se posicionó frente al monstruo para ser ingerida por una boca en el estómago del monstruo pero saliendo casi al instante a base de golpes destruyendo la mandíbula y cuando era el turno de Akeno uno de los brazos cortados atacó a Rías por su punto ciego pero fue rescatada por Goku

Goku: te encuentras bien Rías? ( lo dijo cargándola como princesa lo cual la sonrojo)

Rías: estoy bien gracias a ti

La mano del monstruo al fallar su ataque, ahora se lanzó sobre Goku solo para ser recibida por una esfera de ki desintegrando la por completo

Akeno al ver que Rías se encontraba bien procedió a torturar al monstruo con rayos que ella creaba

Rias: Akeno ya es suficiente ahora me encargaré yo

Akeno: pero primero tendrías que dejar de abrazar a Goku no?

Rías al darse cuenta que todavía se encontraba en los brazos de Goku se bajó de un brinco solo para ver qué era observada por Grayfia con ojos penetrantes lo cual causó una risa en Akeno

Rías: muy bien ahora unas últimas palabras

Monstruo: mátame

Rías : ya veo muy bien entonces adiós ( lo dijo destruyendo lo con el poder de la destrucción)

Rías: bueno creo que acabamos por hoy será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar pero antes Goku tienes algunas preguntas sobre las características de las piezas

Goku: solamente sobre la reina, el alfil y el peón ya que me di cuenta que el caballero se especializa en la velocidad y la torre en la defensa y poder de ataque

Rías: ya veo lo notaste, pues el alfil se especializa en el apoyo ya sea para atacar o defender, la reina tiene la característica de las otras 3 piezas y el peón si se encuentra en territorio enemigo puede adquirir las características de una de las otras 4 piezas

Goku: ya veo gracias hasta mañana ( dijo despidiéndose siendo transportado por un círculo mágico que Grayfia creo

3 días después estaban Goku y Grayfia sentados platicando con Rias y Akeno en la sala del club cuando de repente

Goku: Rías el ki de Issei está disminuyendo y junto a él hay una presencia maligna

Rias: Akeno llama a Kiba y Koneko mientras yo creó un círculo mágico para ir con Issei

Goku: nosotros también iremos

Grayfia: claro tenemos que ayudarlo

Rías y su equipo se transportaron mediante un círculo mágico y Goku utilizó su teletransportación junto con Grayfia

5 minutos antes con Issei

El se encontraba fuera de una casa donde tenía que realizar un contrato pero al llamar nadie respondió por lo que decidió entrar para encontrar una escena donde se encontraba una persona asesinada junto a alguien que parecía un sacerdote

Fred: pero mira que tenemos aquí, acaso un demonio a venido por su voluntad a ser asesinado por mi jajajajaja

Issei: maldito por qué lo has matado

Fred: porqué? jajajajaja porque al asociarse con demonios deben ser purificados ( lo dijo comenzando a atacar a Issei con una espada de luz)

Issei se preparó para esquivar el ataque pero recibió un disparo en la pierna lo cual lo dejó tirado con un extremo dolor y cuando Fred se preparaba para matarlo se escuchó un grito de una chica

Fred: o Asia-chan ya terminaste de poner la barrera

Asia: que pasó aquí padre Fred

Fred: nada solo hice mi trabajo acabé con el humano que a sido corrompido por este demonio

Asia al ver que era Issei le pidió a Fred que no lo matara y que él era una buena persona pero este al ver que Asia se paraba entre Issei y él decidió golpearla a lo cual Issei con las fuerzas que le quedaban le dió un puñetazo alejándolo de ella para luego caer sin fuerzas, Fred al haber sido golpeado se acercó a Issei para matarlo con su espada pero en ese momento apareció Goku deteniendo su espada y Grayfia lanzando una patada mandando a volar a Fred.

Detrás de ellos Rías y su equipo aparecieron para cargar a Issei

Koneko: presidenta huele a ángeles caídos

Goku: ciertamente se acercan muchas presencias hostiles

Akeno: que hacemos presidenta

Rías: nosotros solo venimos a rescatar a Issei será mejor evitar un enfrentamiento en el que estemos en desventaja, vámonos de aquí

Issei: presidenta llevemos a Asia con nosotros

Rías: lo siento Issei como ella no es miembro de mi clan no puede entrar en mi círculo mágico

Issei: pero presidenta no podemos abandonarla ( dijo Issei empezando a gritar el nombre de Asia mientras empezaba a desaparecer en el círculo mágico

Asia: no te preocupes por mí Issei-san yo estaré bien

Goku: no te preocupes Issei yo la llevaré conmigo después de que Grayfia y yo acabemos con los ángeles caídos

Goku: bueno Grayfia ahora que se fueron será mejor que nos preparemos para pelear, tu nombre es Asia verdad

Asia: sí señor

Goku: entonces Asia-chan será mejor que te escondas detrás de nosotros

Asia: sí ( contestó dirigiéndose a esconderse detrás de un sillón a las espaldas de Goku)

Grayfia: Goku deja que yo me encargue de ellos quiero probar el resultado de mi entrenamiento

Goku: muy bien pero será mejor que le quites el peso a tu ropa

Grayfia: está bien

Cuando aparecieron los ángeles caídos Goku les recomendó que mejor se fueran porque si no serían destruidos por Grayfia pero estos comenzaron a reírse y menospreciar a Grayfia la cual en un parpadeo acabó con 5 ángeles caídos con una sonrisa amenazante

Grayfia: no dejaré ir a ninguno de ustedes con vida

Los ángeles se lanzaron con todo hacia Grayfia pero está los esquivó con tanta facilidad lo cual lo cual causó desesperación por no poder golpearla a lo cual con un suspiro Grayfia dijo

Grayfia: no sirve como entrenamiento mejor acabo con esto

Grayfia al separarse de ellos empezó a cargar su ataque

Grayfia: Ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaaa

Goku: no crees que te pasaste un poco ( dijo al ver cómo voló todo el techo con su ataque)

Mientras Goku veía a Grayfia un ángel caído se acercó a Asia llevándose la en un círculo mágico

Grayfia: Goku se la han llevado

Goku: no te preocupes ven vamos por ella ( dijo teletransportandose hacia donde estaba Asia)

Asia: Reynare-sama porque hace esto?

Reynare: sabes que no tengo elección Asia si no hago lo que él dice me matara

Goku: con que te están obligando

Reynare: cómo llegaste aquí

Goku: eso no tiene importancia ( dijo poniéndole la mano en la cabeza para ver sus recuerdos)

Ya veo con que kokabiel te obligo a matar a Issei y te está obligado a quitarle su sacred gear a Asia

Reynare: como lo supiste

Goku: vi tus recuerdos y me di cuenta de que eres una buena persona así que te daré una oportunidad, quiero que vengas conmigo y te unas a mi clan, si lo haces yo te protegeré de kokabiel y no dejaré que te haga daño lo mismo para Asia que dicen?

Reynare: de verdad lo harás?

Goku: claro

Asia: a mí me gustaría poder reunirme con Issei otra vez ya que él fue mi primer amigo

Goku: está bien entonces vámonos

Y así se teletransportan con Rías al club de lo oculto

Rías: veo que terminaron. Pero qué hace ese ángel caído aquí?

Issei: que hace esa maldita aquí? Quiere matarme otra vez?

Goku: tranquilos no se alteren, ella tiene algo que decir

Reynare: lamento mucho lo que hice yo en realidad no quería hacerlo pero fui obligada por uno de los líderes de la organización, si yo no hacía lo que él me decía me iba a matar. Sé qué tal vez no baste con una disculpa pero espero que puedas perdonarme un día Issei

Asia: yo también te lo pido Issei-san que puedas perdonarme

Issei: de verdad fue obligada

Goku: si, yo mismo vi sus recuerdos

Issei: está bien la perdonaré si de verdad lo siente

Reynare: muchas gracias Issei

Goku: Rías, Asia me comentó que le gustaría unirse a tu clan ya que al parecer se hizo amiga de Issei. Qué opinas?

Rías:me parece bien, sus habilidades beneficiarían mucho a mi clan

Asia: de verdad me acepta como miembro de su clan

Rías: claro, desde ahora serás un demonio reencarnado con la posición de alfil

Goku: y tú Reynare como te lo prometí te reencarnare como mi peón, que te parece?

Reynare: me parece bien le prometo dar lo mejor de mi de ahora en adelante

Goku: claro espero grandes cosas de ti

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO " COMPROMISO DE LA PRINCESA GREMORY "


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5

Nota: cambiaré un poco el título del capítulo

EL BOSQUE DE LOS FAMILIARES Y EL COMPROMISO DE LA PRINCESA GREMORY

Un día después en el club de lo oculto

Goku: Rías quería avisarte que mañana y pasado mañana no vendremos al club ya que quiero dedicarme a entrenar

Rías: entiendo en ese caso suerte con su entrenamiento

Goku: por cierto me harías el favor de inscribir a Reynare en la escuela

Rías: claro hablaré con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil para los trámites

Toc-toc-toc

Rías: adelante

Souna: buenas tardes Rías

Rías: buenas tardes Souna, que te trae por aquí?

Souna: verás vine a presentar al nuevo miembro de mi clan, preséntate por favor

Saji: hola mi nombre es Saji Genshiro y soy el peón de Souna-sama mucho gusto

Rías: encantada , chicos también presentence

Asia: hola mi nombre es Asia Argento y soy un alfil

Saji: encantado de conocerte Asia

Issei: hola mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou y también soy un peón

Saji: uff estar en la misma posición que uno de los 3 pervertidos de la escuela es lamentable pero déjame decirte que en mi utilizaron 4 piezas para reencarnarme en demonio, sorprendente no crees?

Souna: Saji basta, para que lo sepas en Hyoudou-kun utilizaron las 8 piezas y es el portador del Dragón Emperador Rojo

Saji: quueeee? Enserio

Issei: jajajajajaja creo que al parecer estás debajo de uno de los 3 pervertidos

Rias: Issei compórtate

Issei: si presidenta lo siento

Goku: jajajaja qué divertido

Souna: y ellos quienes son?

Rías: él es un amigo de mi hermano y un demonio de clase alta

Goku: hola mi nombre es Son Goku y soy el líder del clan Son y ellas son

Grayfia: mucho gusto mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifuge y soy la reina de Goku-sama

Reynare: hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Reynare y soy el peón de Goku-sama

Souna: hola gusto en conocerlos, yo soy Souna Sitri próximo líder del clan Sitri

Goku: Sitri, acaso eres pariente de Serafall-chan

Rías: así es Goku ella es la hermana menor de Serafall Leviathan Sama

Souna: usted conocé a mi hermana

Goku: si, nos conocimos hace unos 1000 años en la guerra civil del Inframundo aunque para mí y Grayfia solo han pasado 4 años

Souna: espere un momento dijo Son Goku y Grayfia Lucifuge entonces ustedes son

Rías: jaja veo que ya te diste cuenta Souna

Souna: no lo puedo creer, es un honor conocerlos Goku-sama y Grayfia-sama

Goku: solo Goku está bien

Souna: por cierto Rías también quería avisarte que he decidido ir a buscar un familiar para Saji

Rías: ese va ser un problema ya que yo también pensaba ir con Issei y Asia

Goku: familiares

Rías : si , son criaturas con las que formas un pacto para que hagan trabajos por ti, por ejemplo

Todos los presentes que contaban con un familiar lo mostraron

Goku: ya veo

Souna: ya que Goku está interesado porque no va su clan con el tuyo Rías

Rías: no creo que acepte Satouji

Souna: yo pienso que si le dices que va por recomendación de Lucifer-sama aceptara

Rías: puede que tengas razón y por cierto me podrías hacer el favor de inscribir a Reynare a la academia

Souna: claro no hay problema yo me encargo. Bueno entonces me despido

Goku: hasta luego y gracias por todo

Rías: bueno que les parece si nos vamos de una vez por los familiares

Todos: claro

Una vez ya en el bosque de los familiares Asia encontró un pequeño dragón azul, reynare encontró un cuervo , Issei un pequeño limo pero este fue destruido por Goku y el dragón azul de Asia , Grayfia encontró un tigre blanco muy raro y en cuanto a Goku este le pregunto a Satouji si había algún familiar poderoso y este le contestó que en estos momentos se encontraba de visita en el bosque Tiamat la reina dragón del karma a lo cual todos se quedaron asustados a excepción de Goku ya que sabían de lo fuerte y peligrosa que era la reina dragón

Goku: y dónde se encuentra quisiera enfrentarla haber si es más poderosa que Tannin

Rías: conoces a Tannin

Goku: si a los pocos días de haber despertado Sirzechs me lo presentó y le pedí un pequeño combate amistoso aunque lamentablemente no pude ganarle pero ahora he entrenado un poco y creo poder resistir un combate con alguien al nivel de Tannin

Satouji: muy bien si tú insistes en querer enfrentarte a ella no te detendré, ella se encuentra en esa montaña

Goku: gracias y chicos no intervengan por favor ( dijo goku dándole una pequeña bolsa a Grayfia y empezando a volar en dirección a la montaña)

Ya en la montaña se podía ver a un dragón de color azul durmiendo calmadamente

Goku: hola tu eres Tiamat

Tiamat: quien pregunta?

Goku: hola mi nombre es Son Goku y me gustaría que fueras mi familiar ( dijo con una sonrisa)

Tiamat: está bien siempre y cuando puedas ganarme en una pelea aceptara ser tu familiar

Goku: trato hecho

Así Tiamat cambio así forma humana revelando a una hermosa mujer de cabello azul marino diciéndole a Goku si estaba preparado en cual asintió iniciando el combate con intercambio de puñetazos y patadas en el cual estaban parejos a lo cual Tiamat incrementó su velocidad y poder empezando a darle una paliza a Goku mandandolo a estrellarse a la montaña siendo enterrado en escombros

Tiamat: parece que se acabó

Jaaaaaaaaaaa se escuchó un grito desde los escombros saliendo estos disparados en todas direcciones

Goku: esto todavía no termina aún no he peleado con todo

Dijo goku quitándose la camiseta y las muñequeras arrojando las al piso causando que este se agrietara llamando la atención de Tiamat

Tiamat: has estado peleando contra mi con eso puesto jajajaja esto es interesante veamos hasta dónde puedes llegar

Dijo Tiamat volviendo a atacar a Goku pero esta vez siendo superada por Goku recibiendo grandes ataques causando que escupiera un poco de sangre la cual la hizo enojar liberando todo su poder golpeando brutalmente a Goku dejándolo casi inconsciente

Tiamat: debo admitir que diste buena pelea pero esto se acabó no puedes ganarme con esa fuerza

Goku: aún puedo pelear esto no ha acabado, te demostraré una de mis técnicas especiales ( dijo Goku poniéndose de pie)

Goku: espero que mi cuerpo pueda soportar esta técnica

Kaio-ken ( dijo Goku gritando) prepárate ahí voy

Cambio de escena

Rías: no puedo creer que esté aguantando en un combate contra Tiamat la reina dragón más fuerte aunque no entiendo cómo solamente al quitarse la camisa y muñequeras pudo igualar la velocidad de Tiamat

Grayfia: la razón es porque nuestras camisas y muñequeras tienen un peso total de 100 kilos, al liberarse de ese peso fue que pudo igualar o superar su velocidad por poco tiempo aunque una vez que Tiamat liberó todo su poder Goku ya no tiene nada que hacer ya que ese es su máximo poder

Rías: entonces tú también llevas ese peso encima

Grayfia: así es

Kiba: no puedo creer que se moviera así de rápido con todo ese peso encima

Issei: Goku es alguien increíble

Kaio-ken se escuchó a lo lejos

Grayfia: no lo puedo creer el ki de Goku aumento de golpe

Rías: que dices? Ki?

Grayfia: el ki es la fuerza interna que todo ser vivo posee pero no todos pueden percibir o utilizar a menos que entrenes mucho pero el hecho que Goku aumentará de golpe su ki no me lo explicó

Doble kaio-ken se escuchó a lo lejos

Grayfia: no puede ser aumentó al doble su ki

Volviendo con Goku y Tiamat

Kaio-ken dijo Goku de un grito incrementando su poder y velocidad lanzándose en contra de Tiamat igualando la en fuerza y velocidad intercambiando golpes haciendo temblar el lugar por el impacto de sus puños

Tiamat : no puedo creer que esté peleando al mismo nivel que yo

Goku: doble kaio-ken

Grito Goku incrementando su velocidad y poder empezando a darle una gran cantidad de golpes a Tiamat mandando la a estrellarse contra la montaña destruyendo la por el impacto

Goku: creo que gane( dijo Goku desactivando el kaio-ken)

Grrrrrrrrrrraaaaooo

Se escuchó el rugido de un dragón saliendo de los escombros

Tiamat: miserable eso me causó un gran daño acabaré con esta pelea de una vez( dijo abriendo la boca empezando a cargar un gran ataque) Rugido Aniquilador del karma

Goku al darse cuenta utilizó el doble kaio-ken y cargó su Kamehameha lanzándolo contra el ataque de Tiamat pero este era regresado hacia Goku el cual tuvo que utilizar el triple kaioken para regresarle el ataque a Tiamat y que éste lo esquivó por unos cuantos centímetros para luego caer los dos agotados

Goku: creo que llegue a mi límite jajaja no puedo moverme

Tiamat: jajaja no puedo creer que pudieras pelear a mi nivel tienes mis respetos demonio

Goku: la próxima vez te ganaré jajaja

Tiamat: jajaja eres divertido

Con Grayfia y los demás

Grayfia: parece que terminó en un empate

Reynare: Goku-sama es asombroso no puedo creer que peleará al mismo nivel que el rey dragón más fuerte

Rías: no puedo creer lo fuerte que es!

Grayfia: vayamos con ellos

Todos : sí

Grayfia y los demás llegaron con Goku y Tiamat para ver cómo se encontraban después de la pelea

Goku: Grayfia podrías darme una semilla del ermitaño

Grayfia: claro Goku aquí tienes

Goku la comió y en un segundo se levantó como si nada sorprendido a todos

Goku: dale una a Tiamat para que se recupere

Grayfia: entendido ( dijo grayfia llevandole la semilla a Tiamat)

Tiamat: gracias pero que gran medicina mis heridas se curaron y además recupere todo mi poder

Rías: es eso cierto, incluso con las lágrimas fénix que pueden curar cualquier herida no recuperas tus fuerzas

Goku: así es, estas semillas sólo yo las poseo y les agradecería que guardarán el secreto ya que los enemigos podrían planear apoderarse de ellas si supieran de su existencia

Rías: entiendo nadie de nosotros hablará sobre las semillas

Goku: bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a casa para seguir con el entrenamiento chicas

Grayfia: claro Goku como órdenes

Reynare: si Goku-sama

Rías: bueno nosotros también debemos irnos

Tiamat: espera Goku

Goku: si Tiamat necesitas algo( dijo dando la vuelta)

Tiamat: llévame contigo

Todos: queeeeeee?

Goku: pero si no gané?

Tiamat: tienes razón pero este a sido el mejor enfrentamiento que he tenido en décadas y me gustaría ver hasta dónde puedes llegar

Goku: ya veo entonces quieres formar el pacto conmigo?

Tiamat: no jajajaja, al igual como lo hizo Tannin hace muchos años yo me convertiré en un demonio de tu clan para así poder participar en los Rating game y poder enfrentarme a tipos fuertes además de poder pelear con Tannin para decidir quién es el más fuerte ya que él lo era antes de dejar de ser un rey dragón

Goku: estás segura

Tiamat: si además no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Goku: qué rol quisieras tener

Tiamat: reina

Goku: lo siento mucho pero Grayfia en mi reina

Tiamat: entonces peón , ya que las demás piezas limitarían mis atributos y tengo entendido que el peón se puede promover

Goku procedió a introducir las piezas una por una hasta introducir 6 de ellas sin éxito temiendo que con la última pieza no bastará pero para su suerte con la última pieza pudo reencarnar la como su peón más fuerte

Goku: bueno ahora sí vámonos

Tiamat: espere un momento, Draig por fin te encuentro ( dijo dirigiéndose a Issei)

Issei: disculpe mi nombre es Issei no Draig

Tiamat: no te hablo a ti sino a quien reside en tu brazo izquierdo, aparece de una vez Draig

Se escuchó una voz apareciendo el Boosted Gear lo cual dejó a todos sorprendidos

Rías: el guantelete habló

Draig: hola a todos me presento soy el dragón Galés Draig uno de los 2 dragones celestiales ,tiempo sin vernos Tiamat

Tiamat: miserable donde quedaron todos mis tesoros que pediste prestados

Draig: lo siento, después de haber sido sellado por el dios de la biblia lo más seguro es que todos los tesoros que me prestaste para luchar con el blanco hayan sido esparcidos por el mundo

Tiamat: escúchame bien Draig no me importa si es este portador o los que vendrán después de él pero me regresaras esos tesoros entendiste

Issei: que porque?

Draig: está bien, lo siento compañero

Después de eso pasaron los 2 días que Goku dijo que iban a entrenar

Lunes en la academia después de clases

Goku: bueno Rías nosotros nos retiramos por ahora ya que Grayfia y Reynare irán de compras y Tiamat irá a conocer la ciudad pero en la noche vendremos

Rías: está bien aquí los esperamos

2 horas después en la casa de Goku

Goku: que relajante baño creo que tomaré una siesta

Cuando estaba apunto de quedarse dormido un círculo mágico apareció en su habitación saliendo de él una chica de cabello carmesí

Goku: Rías que se te ofrece

Rías: Goku-sama tome mi virginidad ( dijo Rías comenzando a desvestirse y acostándose en la cama sobre Goku

Goku: pero que dices

Rías: por favor no tengo mucho tiempo

Dijo Rías pero de repente otro círculo mágico apareció de ahí saliendo una mujer con vestido de sirvienta a la cual Goku había visto antes en la casa Gremory

Nota: aquí a la sirvienta le daré el nombre de María que pertenecía a la casa de Balam

María: el amo Sirzechs estaría muy triste si presenciara esta escena

Rías: mi cuerpo es mío, a quien decida dárselo es mi decisión ,que tiene eso de malo?

María: por encima de todo eres la heredera del clan Gremory sea un poco más discreta

Rías: olvidemos que esto pasó goku-san disculpe las molestia ( dijo Rías comenzando a caminar hacia el círculo mágico de donde apareció María

Goku: espera ( dijo Goku sujetándola con una mano y poniendo la otra en su cabeza para ver sus recuerdos) ya veo con que quieren que te cases con alguien a quien no quieres, no hay forma de cancelar el compromiso?

María: lamentablemente el compromiso fue decidido hace unos años por los jefes de las familias, si lo desea puede hablar con Lord Gremory ( lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro)

Goku: muchas gracias, me gustaría hablar con él hoy en la noche

María: muy bien le daré su recado, la señorita Rías lo llevará al castillo Gremory en la noche

Goku: muchas gracias

María: bueno nosotras nos retiramos sígame señorita

Y así desaparecieron por el círculo mágico. Justo después de que se fueran Grayfia y Reynare llegaron por un círculo mágico ya que habían sentido el ki de Rías y alguien más.

2 horas después de que Goku le explicó a Grayfia lo que pasó se dirigieron al club de lo oculto

Goku: bueno Rías vámonos

Rías: si y gracias por lo que hace por mi

Goku: bueno chicas volveremos en un rato

Grayfia: puedo ir con ustedes me gustaría saludar a Venelana- Sama

Goku: claro si no le importa a Rías

Rias: claro que no, puede venir también ( dijo un poco nerviosa ya que era mirada intensamente por Grayfia) bueno vayamos al Inframundo con mis padres

En el Inframundo en la mansión Gremory

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos y escoltados por María hacia el comedor ya que era la hora de la cena

Lord Gremory: por favor tomen asiento y acompáñenos a cenar

Goku: gracias

Grayfia: gracias por su invitación

Después de la cena

Lord Gremory: tengo entendido que querías hablar conmigo sobre un asunto

Goku: así es

Grayfia: Rías, nosotras podríamos hablar en privado un momento porfavor

Rías: claro , si nos disculpan padre

Lord Gremory: adelante hija por mientras yo hablo con Goku

Sirzechs: interrumpo padre ( dijo abriendo la puerta del comedor)

Venelana: hijo que agradable sorpresa el que hayas venido

Sirzechs: madre como a estado

Venelana: bien hijo llegas en buen momento ( dijo viendo de reojo a María) tu padre y Goku-kun iban a tener una conversación sobre algo importante

Sirzechs: y de que se trata

Goku: verás he venido a pedirle a Lord Gremory que cancele el compromiso de Rías ya que ella no desea casarse

Lord Gremory: lamentablemente eso fue algo que se decidió hace algunos años entre las dos familias y no se puede cancelar

Goku: entonces no hay una manera de cancelar el compromiso

Lord Gremory: no sin consecuencias

Sirzechs: padre si me permites creo que puede haber una manera en la que las 2 familias no salgan afectadas

Lord Gremory: y cual es esa solución que mencionas

Sirzechs: que Goku rete a Raiser fénix a un Rating game, en el que sí Goku gana pida que el compromiso de Rías se cancele pero también tendrá que apostar algo para el caso en el que pierda. Dime Goku estás dispuesto a hacer eso por Rías

Grayfia: lo hará

Goku: ya terminaron de hablar ( dijo mirando a Grayfia y a Rías que por alguna razón estaba un poco roja de la cara)

Grayfia: Si ya hemos hablado sobre un asunto importante y al final lo he aceptado

Goku: ya veo me alegro ( dijo Goku inclinando la cabeza en señal de confusión)

Sirzechs: entonces que opinas padre

Lord Gremory: pues si pueden hacerlo adelante no los detendré pero tengan en cuenta que existe el riesgo de que pierdan después de todo el pertenece al clan fénix

Sirzechs: entonces Goku asegúrate de que Raiser acepte en rating game

Goku: entiendo, Sirzechs puedo hacerte una pregunta

Sirzechs: claro

Goku: aparte de los del consejo y los reyes demonio quien más sabe sobre mí y Grayfia

Sirzechs: pues de nombre tal vez muchos ya que hay historias sobre sus hazañas en la guerra pero de apariencia muy pocos de hecho casi nadie sabe que estaban sellados ya que decidimos decir que ustedes 2 murieron en la batalla contra Rizevim Livan Lucifer

Goku: ya veo entonces es muy poco probable que sepa sobre mí

Sirzechs: así es

Goku: bueno entonces nos retiramos

Sirzechs: recuerda que mañana irá Raiser a reunirse con Rías

Goku: claro nos vemos

Y así regresaron al club de lo oculto

Goku: Issei podemos hablar un momento por favor ( dijo Goku saliendo del club)

Issei: claro goku que se te ofrece ( dijo siguiéndolo)

Grayfia: entonces Rías puedo confiar en ti

Rias: claro mis sentimientos son verdaderos y no la desepcionare

Dijo Rías recordando la conversación que tuvo con Grayfia

(1 hora antes mientras Goku hablaba con los padres de Rías)

Rías: sobre qué querías hablar conmigo Grayfia-san

Grayfia: sobre Goku, porque el?

Rías: eh?

Grayfia: porque él y no Issei que es tu siervo, quiero saber la verdad ( dijo con voz y cara seria)

Rías: mmm por qué siendo él sabía que el me ayudaría ( dijo algo nerviosa y evitando la mirada de grayfia)

Grayfia: dime la verdad

Rías: es la verdad

Grayfia: ya veo dado que no te creo le pediré a Goku que no se entrometa en este asunto, adiós Rías

Rías: lo hice porque me enamoré de él, aunque sé que él está contigo no pude evitar enamorarme de él y querer que él fuera el primer y único hombre para mí ( dijo comenzando a derramar lágrimas)

Grayfia: entonces esta es la verdad, no fue por su poder?

Rías: claro que no yo de verdad me enamoré de él

Grayfia: sabes yo siempre pensé que no sería la única en estar con él, digo después de todo el se robó el corazón de una mujer fría como yo. Si de verdad lo amas y el te acepta serás bienvenida a la familia

Rías: de verdad Grayfia

Grayfia: claro, pero te advierto que si haces algo que hiera a Goku yo como su reina te destruiré entendido

Rías: lo entiendo y no tiene que preocuparse ya que jamás haría algo que lastimara al hombre que amo

Grayfia: eso espero entonces regresemos

Al otro día después de clases en el club de lo oculto se encontraban Rías y su clan junto con María

Rias: espero que Goku no tarde

Akeno: no se preocupe presidenta no a de tardar en llegar

Issei: así es presidenta estoy seguro que el ya viene

Rías: eso espero porque Raiser ya viene

( De repente un círculo mágico aparece de ahí saliendo Raiser Fénix)

Raiser: Mi querida Rías, hacía mucho que no visitaba el mundo humano

Rías: Que haces aquí Raiser?

Raiser: que no puedo visitar a mi prometida

Rías: entiende que no me casaré contigo, cuántas veces tengo que decirlo

Raiser: mira princesita, esto ya fue decidido y más vale que lo aceptes antes de hacerme enojar ( lo dijo sujetándola del brazo y comenzando a liberar su aura demoníaca)

Rías: suéltame (dijo liberando su poder de la destrucción)

Goku: buenas tardes Rías ya llegué ( dijo abriendo la puerta)

Rías: Goku qué bueno que llegas ( liberándose del agarre de Raiser y corriendo hacia Goku)

Raiser: y quien eres tu?

Goku: mi nombre es Son Goku y tú quién eres?

Raiser: yo soy el gran Raiser fénix, futuro líder del clan fénix y prometido de Rías así que hazme el favor de largarte de aquí ya que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo

Goku: en eso te equivocas ya que la virginidad de Rías Gremory me pertenece a mí y no dejaré que te cases con ella

Raiser: que dijiste bastardo

Goku: lo que oíste no permitiré que ella se case contigo

Raiser: te destruiré humano insignificante

María: alto ahí, dado que esto no parece resolverse con el diálogo, se me ordenó que esto se decidiera con un Rating game entre el clan fénix y el clan Son. En el cual si el líder del clan Son gana el compromiso de Rías Gremory se cancelara, pero si Raiser fénix gana el compromiso se llevará acabó y además … que desea a cambio de aceptar el duelo

Raiser: líder del clan Son , entonces es demonio de clase alta

María: así es reciente mente se convirtió en demonio de clase alta y ahora posee a su reina y 2 peones

Raiser: entonces si yo gano deseo que se le retire el título de demonio de clase alta y pierda a su clan

Rías: eso es demasiado

Goku: está bien, pero recuerda que si yo gano tu compromiso con Rías se cancela

Raiser: está bien, pero para que lo sepas yo ya cuento con todas mis piezas ( dijo haciendo aparecer a todo su clan)

Goku: con que ese es tu clan, pues bien te presento el mío ( apareciendo un círculo mágico detrás de Goku)

Grayfia: nos solicitó Goku-sama

Goku: así es Grayfia, se decidió que tendremos un Rating game contra Raiser fénix

Tiamat: por fin tendremos un poco de acción

Goku: así es será nuestro primer encuentro

Reynare: estoy emocionada por poner a prueba el resultado de mi entrenamiento

María: muy bien entonces el Rating game se llevará a cabo en una semana

Raiser: disfruta de la última semana siendo demonio de clase alta jajajajajaja ( dijo desapareciendo por un círculo mágico)

Goku: bueno es hora de que nos vayamos a entrenar

Rías: podríamos acompañarlos en su entrenamiento

Goku: claro sirve que ustedes también entrenan un poco

Rías: sabe mi familia tiene una casa en las montañas y creo que sería un buen lugar de entrenamiento

Goku: estoy de acuerdo vayamos a ese lugar

Un rato después al pie de la montaña

Goku: Rías podrías mandar todas nuestras cosas por un círculo mágico a la casa en la montaña

Rías: claro, pero pensaba que cargar todas las cosas hasta la casa en la cima sería un buen entrenamiento

Goku: tienes razón Rías pero yo tengo algo mejor que eso( dijo lanzando la cápsula con los trajes al suelo)

Rias: que es eso

Grayfia: son trajes pesados con los que entrenamos

Goku: todos a excepción de Asia pónganse uno ya que pesan 100 kilos

Asia: yo porque no utilizare un traje

Goku: como tú no eres combatiente eso sería excesivo para ti por eso mejor usarás estas muñequeras que pesan 20 kilos cada una además a todos los enseñaré a utilizar el ki para que tengan un mayor aguante en las batallas

Issei: y este entrenamiento en que nos ayudará

Rías: apoco no comprendes las ventajas de este entrenamiento

Koneko: el cerebro de issei-senpai solo sirve para pensar en pechos,! pervertido!

Goku: te lo explicaré y es por 2 sencillas razones

Primero, el entrenar con este peso te ayudará a obtener una mayor resistencia

Segundo, incrementará tu fuerza y velocidad

Rías: entendiste Issei

Issei: si presidenta

Goku: muy bien entonces durante esta semana entrenaremos con estos trajes puestos

Y así pasó la semana


End file.
